


Meet Your Boy : Patrick

by Yulaty



Series: Meet Your Boy [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Ong Seongwoo Centric, Pre-Slash
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: คุณยังจำวันแรกที่ฮวังมินฮยอนกับควอนแพทริกเจอกันได้แม่นทั้งที่มันไม่ใช่เรื่องของคุณ (โทษทีนะ!)





	Meet Your Boy : Patrick

คุณยังจำวันแรกที่ฮวังมินฮยอนกับควอนแพทริกเจอกันได้แม่นทั้งที่มันไม่ใช่เรื่องของคุณ (โทษทีนะ!)

วันนั้นเป็นวันที่อากาศดีในระดับหนึ่ง ดีมากพอจะทำให้การถ่ายแบบกลางแจ้งไม่น่าหงุดหงิด ควอนแพทริกสวมเสื้อเชิ้ตโปร่ง ๆ สีขาวลายขวางสีครามเข้มจนเกือบเห็นเป็นสีดำ ปลายขากางเกงสีครีมถูกพับขึ้นโชว์ข้อเท้า แฟชั่นหน้าร้อนก็แบบนี้ มีตั้งแต่เปิดนิดเปิดหน่อยไปจนถึงแบบที่ชวนให้คิดว่าไม่น่าอุตส่าห์ตัดผ้ามาเลยหากว่าจะปิดเนื้อตัวแค่นั้น เห็นกันจนเอียน ตายด้านกันไปเลย

หลังเลิกงานวันนั้นคุณขับรถไปส่งแพทริกเหมือนอย่างครั้งก่อน ๆ ที่เราทำงานด้วยกันเพราะว่าเขาพักอยู่ใกล้ คุณว่าจะไปส่งเขาแล้วเลยไปรับเพื่อนที่สนามบิน คุณต้องเป็นคนไปรับแทนกลุ่มเพื่อนสนิทของเพื่อนคนนั้นเพราะการมาครั้งนี้เป็นความลับ เป็นเซอร์ไพรซ์ จึงไม่มีใครรู้ คุณคิดว่าวันของคุณกำลังดำเนินไปอย่างราบรื่นในตอนที่เจ้า‘เพื่อน’ตัวดีก็โทรมาโวยวาย นั่นทำให้คุณรู้ว่าตัวเองจำเวลาผิด และต้องรีบหักพวงมาลัยไปเคนเนดี้แอร์พอร์ตอย่างไวโดยไม่ได้ถามความสมัครใจคนติดรถมาด้วยสักคำ โชคเข้าข้างคุณ แพทริกเป็นเด็กดีและยืดหยุ่นต่อสถานการณ์ นอกจากจะไม่ได้ว่าอะไรแล้วยังอุตส่าห์ลงจากรถ บอกว่าจะมาช่วยถือของด้วย

ฮวังมินฮยอนที่แต่งตัวเหมือนเพิ่งลุกจากเตียงแล้วขึ้นเครื่องบินมาทันทีมองคุณด้วยสายตาที่เหมือนอยากหยิบสัมภาระมาเขวี้ยงใส่คุณเต็มทน แต่ทันทีที่เขาเห็นอีกคนที่ยืนอยู่ข้างหลังคุณ ใบหน้าบูดบึ้งก็เปลี่ยนไป

หน้ายักษ์หน้ามารที่ทำใส่เพื่อนเมื่อกี๊หายไปไหนแล้วล่ะฮวังมินฮยอน! คุณโวยวายในใจ ยืนยิ้มแห้งมองคนรู้จักทั้งสองของตนเองทำความรู้จักกันพลางวางแผนใช้เวลาที่เหลือของวันนี้ใหม่ เริ่มที่ไปส่งแพทริก แล้วค่อยพามินฮยอนไปเก็บของ ฟังเสียงโวยวายของเร็น พี่อารอนกับดงโฮก่อนจะไปเซอร์ไพรซ์จงฮยอนที่ร้านอาหารแล้วโทรเรียกเพื่อนคนอื่นที่เหลือมาทานมื้อเย็นที่นั่นเลย—

แผนของคุณพัง เมื่อมินฮยอนโพล่งขึ้นมาว่า “นายจะไปทานมื้อเย็นกับพวกเรามั้ย”

พวกเราคือใคร ใครคือพวกเรา รวมฉันด้วยหรือเปล่า ถ้ารวมแล้วทำไมไม่ถามความเห็นกันบ้างล่ะโว้ย

มื้อเย็นที่ควรมีแค่กลุ่มเพื่อนเก่าสมัยมหาลัยรียูเนี่ยนกันจึงมีนายแบบร่างสูงหกฟุตกว่ามาร่วมด้วยประการฉะนี้

คุณคิดว่าสองคนนั้นดึงดูดกันแปลก ๆ ทั้งชนแก้วบ่อยผิดปกติ (แน่นอนว่าดื่มโคล่าทั้งคู่) ทั้งการที่แพทริกแอบมองมินฮยอน ไหนจะการวางมือบนไหล่ ยังไม่นับการที่เจ้าเด็กโข่งเอนซบไหล่คนข้างตัวตอนที่ถ่ายภาพรวมอีก...

เซนส์ของคุณไม่ผิด

ฮวังมินฮยอนประกาศคบกับควอนแพทริกในแปดเดือนให้หลังผ่านทางอินสตาแกรมส่วนตัว เกือบสามสิบคอมเมนต์จากครึ่งพันเป็นข้อความจากเพื่อนฝูงที่ล้วนแล้วแต่มีเนื้อหาไปในทิศทางเดียวกัน

**_หมั่นไส้_ **

สี่เดือนถัดมา แพทริกโทรมาหาคุณ โวยวายว่าคิดถึงพี่มินฮยอนที่เพิ่งย้ายกลับไปบริหารบริษัทที่เกาหลีอย่างถาวร ทำยังไงดี ย้ายเอเจนซี่ดีไหม ขายบ้านขายรถขายอพาร์ทเมนต์แล้วกลับไปทำงานที่บ้านเกิดดีไหม และอีกสารพัดสารพันความคิดที่ไม่รู้เอามาจากไหนมากมาย คุณที่ยังเมาโฟโต้ช็อปและไลท์รูมอยู่ถอนหายใจ กดตัดสายแล้วยัดมือถือลงไปในกระเป๋าให้ลึกที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้ ก่อนจะยกมือนวดขมับ หัวเราะคิกคัก และดังขึ้นเรื่อย ๆ อย่างห้ามตัวเองไม่ได้ น่าจะอัดเสียงเด็กมันส่งให้ฝ่าบาทฟังนะเมื่อกี๊ เสียดายจริง ๆ

ให้ตายเถอะ  
พลานุภาพแห่งความรักนี่มันช่างรุนแรงเหลือเกิน หมั่นไส้

ตอนนี้สามปีผ่านไปแล้วคุณก็ยังคิดแบบนั้นอยู่  
คุณมองจอมือถือ ถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่ คว่ำมันลง ไม่อยากรับรู้ถึงมันอีก อยากลืมข้อความที่เพิ่งเห็นไปให้หมด

ข้อความที่คุณเพิ่งอ่านมีใจความบอกว่า _/ ซองอู ช่วยแนะนำแบรนด์แหวนให้ที /_

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> hashtag: #MeetKomurola  
> A/N: เดี๋ยวค่อยเขียนแยกอีกทีหลัง


End file.
